Peach Bottom Jeans
by WritingBriarRose
Summary: His new jeans shrunk in the wash. He thought it was just just his sucky luck, but it turned out to be the whole opposite. Based off of the spreads were it looks like Rukia is wearing Ichigo's pants.


A frown etched his features; his mouth pulled into a grim line as he held up the pair of brand-new (sort of, anyway), designer dress pants he had gotten 2 winters ago.

They were nice pants; the diagonal stripes pattern wasn't harsh on the eyes since it was a darker shades of brown, maroon, and gray, and they went well with plain shirts. It was hard to find dress pants that were fitted...

and now they had shrunk. With one wash only! Ichigo stared at them as he held them up, the dryer machine's door still open. He had paid for these with his own earned money from work. And now they were half his size. Or less.

He sighed, holding them in his fist as he shut the dryer's door and walked out, going back upstairs to his room. From the sound of the shower running in the bathroom Ichigo knew Rukia was probably still getting ready, as today was Inoue's birthday and the two were planning to attend. Tatsuki had insisted that the girl's 21st birthday had to have a party, and she had talked Ishida into helping her. Which led to Sado offering to help.

He hadn't really been planning on wearing anything special, but Rukia had told him that he "better dress good and behave, or else". He didn't want to really think of what "or else" could mean, and being on his fiancee's bad side wasn't something he wanted. So he had pulled out those very jeans because they were new, Rukia had never seen them before and he was sure she would like how they looked on him.

Too bad, then. It seemed like destiny had other plans. He pouted slightly as he tossed the jeans on top of Rukia's clothes, pulling his drawer open and grabbed a different pant and shirt. With that, a sauntered to the downstairs bathroom to get dressed and try to make the outfit change work out.

...

15 minutes later, Ichigo was completely dressed and he sat in the living room on the couch, one foot on the coffee table as he played brick on his phone in a bored manner. It was then that he heard Rukia's footsteps on the stairs, to which he called boredly, "Rukia?"

"Yes." He heard her voice come from near the front door now, "Are you ready Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I-" he stood up just as Rukia bent over to put her shoes on. Ichigo stared, his eyes smack center target on the smooth, peachy perfection that was her butt. Immediately his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a pinkish color, his words cut off, he turned around, fidgeting with his sleeves.

Rukia was wearing his pants.

Shock melted through him, turning into wonder. _They had shrunk... they were his... but they fit her now perfectly...how did she get them..._

_Oh._ He remembered. He'd thrown them on her clothes. _But why did she put them on...-_

He paused in his thoughts when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes, knowing it was probably Ishida calling to say _Kurosaki, get your ass over here._ He pulled it out of his pocket quickly, bringing to his ear as he pulled his sleeve, now rolled up, "What do you want Ishida!"

_"Are you ready, honey?"_ Rukia's smooth, teasing voice answered him over the phone, which clattered to the ground as a redder blush spread on Ichigo's face as he turned around, glaring, "Rukia!"

She smiled then, closing her phone, "Let's go, baka. We're late."

"Ah..." he stared at her again. They really fit her perfectly. Even though she was short, her legs themselves were long and gorgeous, like her eyelashes... the green color of her top made her eyes look bluer for some reason... her hair looked awfully pretty held up, and she was wearing the necklace he had given her last year...

but those jeans. _Those skin tight, fitted jeans. Hot pants. those slim, perfect legs... tiny feet... the smooth, slight curves of her hips... and, oh dear GOD_-

"Ichigo. You are staring."

_That_ _**ass!**_

"I'm not!" He bent over, grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Rukia could not get away with this. He smirked slightly, "Your jeans are nice."

She smiled softly then, "Did you get them for me? They were sitting on my clothes when I got out of the shower."

_Well not originally... but to hell with that. _

His smirk grew just a little as he walked over to her, "Yeah," and daringly placed a hand on her hip casually, "I have good taste, don't I?"

"Yes." Her voice sounds like she's laughing, "You do. Thank you, baka."

Reaching over, she smoothed a hand over his messy yellow tie, "You wore a tie? That's adorable. But it's tied completely wrong, you helpless fool."

"Hey!"

"Be quiet." Rukia ordered playfully, smiling but keeping her eyes on his tie, "Let me fix it."

"Heh, fine... you cruel lady..." He grabbed that arrogant bang that fell across her face, holding it in his fist against her forehead, and he dipped his head, kissing her instead.

Rukia laughed as she finished the tie knot, smoothing it against his chest, "There-" he stole another kiss, and another, and she laughed again as he kissed her neck, punching his back lightly, _"Ichigo!"_ and he crushed her in his arms.

His phone rang right then; Ichigo ignored it and went right on attacking Rukia's neck. She squealed and pushed his head off, "You big idiot, pick up your phone!"

"Fine." His arm still held her close around her waist as he held his cell phone to his ear, "Hello?-"

_"ICHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Keigo's loud, whiny voice caused Ichigo to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment, frowning in annoyance as he answered, "Keigo?"

_"Yes! It's I, your dear friend Asano whom you've betrayed!"_ Keigo's voice was difficult to listen to even over the phone, _"When are you gonna get hereeeee?! Hurry up and bring my lovely Kuchiki-saaaan-"_

"Shut up Keigo! Rukia isn't your's! And don't call me for dumb things!"

"(gasp)_ Attitude huh? I'LL LEARN YOU!" Keigo's voice grew more and more shrill, "YOU FIEND! YOU DAMN NERD! YOU-"_

Ichigo shut his phone, sighing in annoyance, before he heard some snickers. He looked down, squinting at Rukia.

"What are you laughing at, you..."

"Me, what?" Rukia grinned.

"You... mountain rabbit!" He grabbed her by the waist, ticking her crazily. Rukia squealed loudly as they tumbled on the couch, "ICHIGO, MY HAIR!"

"Ah!" He stopped, grinning as he watched her sit up slowly, still laughing with tears in her eyes, "Oh, my hair... we're so late, god..."

Ichigo's eyes gleamed, "We _could_ just stay home..."

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?" She stood, straightening herself and smoothing her hair and clothes, rolling her eyes when he nodded eagerly, "No way. It's Inoue's birthday, Ichigo!"

He pouted, but understood, "I know, I know."

"Yes." She patted his tie affectionately, "But you know what..."

"Hmmm?"

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Hm..."

"...Ichigo?" She stared at his lost eyes, before following them to see where he was looking...

...her hip area. She swatted him with her hand, "You're such a pervert!"

"...What?" He was brought out of his fantasy and he grinned, grabbing her hip gently, he pulled her close so his head rested on her head, "I can't help it. You look good in my jeans."


End file.
